Strange Happenings
by Mechies Universe
Summary: Leighanna Strange is tired, tired of being bullied and seeing others being bullied. She finally have a way to stop them, she have a place to put herself as she fights back. She rather be the one being beaten up than let others be. Leigh is tired of her uncle, Dr Strange, the last living member of her family, being too busy to be there for her. But that's about to change very soon.
1. Chapter 1

**_JD:_****_ Hello! This is Ebitch's character's story! Leighanna Strange!_**

**_Leigh: Can we get to the story?_**

**_JD: Why the rush?_**

**_Leigh: Hot guy, duh!?_**

**_JD: Well... I feel so loved... We don't own anything but creator's own their own characters, that's it. Marvel owns Marvel and Bay owns Transformers -if it's mention in here- Not crossover of anything just all in same universe!_**

* * *

**_Chapter I: _**

**_Leighanna Strange_**

A girl with blonde hair and brown eyes sat at an island in the kitchen. Nothing special about the girl, or the room. They are both just as average as can be. "Leighanna." A woman with gray hair came in smiling to the girl. They each possess the same eyes.

"Do we have to go, Grand-momma?" Leighanna pleaded to the older woman. She looks about ten, maybe eleven, the girl is still young. She heard her grandmother sigh before she starts to fall. Leighanna barely had time to catch the older woman. "Grand-momma?" The girl panic as quick footsteps are heard throughout the home.

* * *

_**Running...**_ _always running_. Running out of room, out of family, friends, and now, she is running out of time. The social workers are forcing her to live with her introvert uncle.

Rain is pouring down and her uncle stood beside her, holding an umbrella over her head. "Dust to dust." He said softly as they put the coffin in to the ground. It has been a month since she had fainted; two weeks since she was forced to live with her uncle, who is never home anyways;and a week since the her last remaining family, except her uncle, a stranger practically, passed away.

"All you care about is work." Leighanna turn to her uncle as tears start to form, she refuses to let them fall.

He sighs and starts to walk off, choosing to ignore her comment. An older gentleman walks over with another umbrella to cover her."You know that's not true, Leigh." He spoke softly.

She looks at him, taking in his typical traditional Chinese outfit, and sighs. She looked away from him back to the grave of her grandmother, to her mother and grandfather, her other uncle is on the other side of her mom, all buried in a neat row. "But, Wong, it is." She whimpers like a kicked puppy.

Wong placed a comforting hand on her shoulder looking to the graves himself. "He works to protect innocent lives." Wong said softly. He led her to the car and she sat down as her uncle drove them home. Tears silently rolled down her face and drip down in to her lap. She feels so alone now. She is alone now. How can she even call it home?

A few days past and banging is heard throughout the halls."Leigh, you missed a week of school! You need to go!" Her uncle's voice sounded through the door.

Groaning came from the room. She opened the door looking to him, her eyes show she is still depressed and he can see how lonely she is."No." She huffs out slamming the door in his face.

He shouted nonsense in aggravation and started to storm off. His friend waited at the end of the hall, typical Chinese outfit on as he stood tall, waiting for the Doctor. "Would you like me to get her to go?"He ask softly looking back down to the hall. This part of the house is just a normal home, but go up just one more floor or turn into the main hall with true belief and the person will be transferred to the other part of the mansion.

The other part of the mansion holds multiple universes that cross each other's. Some of the creatures of these other universes live on that part of the mansion… Things of nightmares and the best of dreams. Things that people nowadays just don't believe in.

Wong walks down the hall and softly taps on the young girl's door. "I said no!" The girl's voice came out of the room.

He slightly sighed, finally realizing the stubbornness in this family is a genetic trait. "It is not your uncle." Wong's voice was soft but he was positive she could hear him.

The door open slightly and the girl in question stood there eyes cast down. "I know I am being selfish and acting spoiled but how does he expect me to go to school like nothing has changed?" She asked the man before her, sadness leaking into her tone.

"Not like nothing has changed," His normal soft voice and he place a hand on her shoulder. "But like how you should. In respect of your grandmother and what you wish to become." He got to her level with a weak smile then something crossed his mind making him smile warmly. "He speaks fondly of your dreams. Admires the future you wish for yourself." His voice showed emotions that not even her uncle would show her.

* * *

She walked in to the school, everyone avoided her, staring at her like she is starring in her own little show. Her sorrow and pain was just a show to them. They don't understand and probably would never understand.

She kept walking with her head hanging low till she saw from corner of her eye a boy cowering down. He is much smaller than the ones that surround him. A few of the people around gather to watch, but no one helps him.

She ran forward throwing herself in front of the boy getting punch in the gut. She doubles over and quickly as she could straighten to punch the guy with all her might, despite the pain. He rubs his chin where she hit him.

She is soon after attacked from another side by someone else. "We got us a hero." The leader said boldly as they all beat on her. She looks and see's the smaller boy running off. He will be safe now.

When the teacher finally came around she looked from the boys then to Leigh. "What is going on here?" The woman asked as she glare to Leigh. "Miss Strange, get off the ground and have some decency." She scolded the young girl.

"Mrs. Drake...-" the teacher held up her hand to the girl who was quite obviously in pain.

The teacher just looked her over then walked away. "You have I.S.S. for a week." The woman told her walking away.

"Why?" She called after the teacher in pure shock.

The teacher stopped turning to face her, a scowl on her face."Make that two weeks." She glared to the girl, daring her to question her again.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Leigh had slight limp as she walked to her room. "Leigh, what happen?" Her uncle's voice questioned her. She looked back to him. He picks her head up so he could examine the black eye forming. "Where did you get the shiner?" He asked evenly.

She pushed him off angrily, stumbling as she did. She caught herself and looked up to him with a glare. "I fell." She huffed out walking away. She didn't mean to be rude but didn't want to discuss it… or argue.

He called after her as she walked away. "You're late,too." She ignored him closing her door. She walked to her bed and fell onto it. Two pictures sat by her bed that she could see no matter what.

The first picture is a copy of one her uncle has. She has her mom's copy. It is her mom behind him with her arms wrap around his shoulders. They are laughing and young. This was right after she was born but before her mom died.

The picture next to it is her and her grandparents. Her grandmother has light brown hair then though it was turning gray. Her grandfather with his nearly black hair and gray streaks like her uncle was always a handsome man.

She reached out her hand barely touch her mom's face as blackness over took her mind. She has always figured she got the blonde hair from her father but she wouldn't know, considering she's never known him. She doesn't care, he didn't want her. No one ever wanted her.

* * *

She woke up with tears running down her face. She has woken like this every day since her grandmother got sick. She had same dream no matter how comforting, it still hurt her. She missed them so much the comfort is just a phase that passes within minutes of waking up.

Her dream was what would happen if her mother and grandparents lived. She came in wearing hospital scrubs and her mother hugs her saying how proud she was. She then flash to her holding a baby with a handsome man beside her. Surrounding her this time was pictures of her growing up with her mother and grandparents.

She shook the dream out of her head getting up for her day. She hates Saturdays because of main reason, she's alone. Saturday mornings her and her grandfather would curl up on the couch watching Saturday morning cartoons. She would during the day help her grandmother clean house.

She forced herself through a shower, getting ready for the long day ahead. Still sore and hurting from the day before, she took her time. She got to the main hall and out of the corner of her eye she saw something like a small human flying close by. She turned to double check but there was nothing there. The human was wearing what look like flower petals as a dress. Strange,no pun intended.

Getting to the main room with the small television she crawled onto the couch and watched some cartoons that came on. A smile came on as her grandfather's favorite cartoon came on. "Uh, greetings." A voice cut through her tired state of mind.

She sat up examining the new person closely. He's tall,perhaps her age. She blushes lighting noticing how cute he is. "Hi." She spoke softly. His blonde hair, just blow ear length and his beautiful dark green eyes drew her attention further and further from the cartoon she had been enjoying.

He looked around then stopped looking back to her. "I'm looking for Dr. Strange." His eyes showed maturity that neither of the young people in that room deserved to have.

She sighs slightly with a shrug. "He doesn't come this way on Saturdays. Why do you need Uncle Stephen?"

His smile made her heart beat fast. "He's my mentor." He spoke so softly she almost missed it. "You must be Leigh,he talks about you a lot."

She rolls her eyes with a slight groan. "Probably how selfish and spoil I act." She looks back to the television trying to ignore the boy, to no avail. She feels slightly upset that her uncle talks about her and she is certain it's only harsh things.

He sounds weird when he talks this time. "No. He's never said anything like that." He smiles sweetly before bowing slightly."I should go." With that he walked off, leaving the girl to her own devices once again.

She jumps up intending to follow him. Once he got to the main hall she ran out and he was gone. He couldn't have turned or she would have seen him but he wasn't there. Strange and stranger things tend to happen the longer she stays here, pun not intended.

She groans to herself as she went back to the living room to lie down on the couch. After a while she got bored and started to wonder around the mansion. Normally she would be cleaning but there is never anything to clean. Her body still hurts and it's protesting her choice to walk and move around so much, she ignores it.

She gets to the area where it opens up again and sighs looking at the boxes. "She needs to learn, look at her. She is so badly beaten up from just regular bullies she can barely do anything by herself." She stops and leans on the boxes listening.

The first voice talking is her uncle. The second one is softer and calms her, but upsets her too. It's Wong. "She can't learn, she has potential but she will be in a lot of danger."

She went forward and barely bumps a box but it apparently didn't matter. The box fell and the two men ran around it looking to her. "How much did you hear?" Her uncle is furious that she was eavesdropping.

"I was walking around. I was just passing by here." She said with her hands up though it hurt.

Wong spoke softly to her that normally would get her to do what her uncle wants. "What all did you hear?" He asked looking in her eyes.

She glares at him and then turns her head away."Nothing. You two were talking about something and said it was too dangerous."She said in a huff. "What is it may I ask?" She turns to her uncle who looks willing to tell her.

Wong look to him too and the look her uncle didn't say anything. "We will speak about this later. Leigh, go back to the main hall." Then the boy from earlier showed up around the corner. "In fact, Daniel here will be able to hang out with you for a bit." He said pushing the boy to his niece. He stops a foot in front of her and put his arm out with a smile. She smile back taking it though part of her wanted to pull away when it hurt her to move her arm that way.

He notice but didn't say anything as she saw a few others that was on other side of the boxes. One of them was a pretty woman that's not much younger than her uncle. She has white hair that curls up lightly along with blue eyes that seem to see in to her. She has a darker tan skin than her but she is still somehow pale. Her outfit is purple and black.

"Who is she?" The woman asked Wong.

Wong shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Clea."He said leading her away as Leigh's uncle did the same with them.

She looks up to Daniel and he wasn't looking at her but ahead of them. "What was that about?" She asked and he shook his head. "Please,tell me." She knows she is begging and her grandmother would have smacked her if she ever saw her girl doing this.

Daniel sighs looking down at her. His dark green eyes met her dark brown and he seem like he was fighting with himself. "I can't tell you. Doctor Strange would be mad." He finally said.

She nods her head understanding and look to the floor sadly. It's not right that they keep her in the dark. Of course she didn't mean to snoop, she just happened to hearing them while she was exploring. Once they got to the main hall again her uncle turn to her. "Daniel, spend some time with her. Your training will be picked up later." He said as he started to walk away."Leigh, we will talk later." He said seriously, closing the door before leaving completely.

Leigh looks down as she flop down on the couch and then flinches from the quick motion. Daniel raises his eyebrow at her. "Are you alright?" He asked kneeling down in front of her. She nods her head without saying anything,she sucks at lying. "Leighanna, please tell me." He said softly and something about way he spoke to her she had to tell him.

With a deep breath she spoke. "A kid at school was being beaten up. He was so small and scared. It was a huge group of bigger guys. I couldn't stand there and watch him be beaten up so I stepped in. The boy got away but the group ganged up on me instead." She told him with her hair falling in front of her face. "Teacher came in and made them stop but instead of giving them detention or them getting in trouble at all, I got two weeks of I.S.S."

He nods his head and moves her hair out from her face. "You're here now." He said with a smile. "I am sure that Doctor Strange will help you."He tried to comfort her but she scoff. "He will." He assured her. She believed him for some reason and nodded her head.

"Fine, I believe you, it's just he isn't the most comforting person in the world. Most of all after my mom died to well now." She said resting her head on her knee. He rubs her wrist softly and she relaxed to him. Smiling up at him as he kept rubbing her wrist. "What do you normally do while here? Uncle Steven said something about training." She asked and motion to the direction her uncle went off to.

He seems hesitant to answer. "He's teaching me what he does." He said carefully.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You want to be a doctor?" She asked carefully.

He was about to say something else but then shut his mouth smiling. "It's nothing." He said shaking his head slightly.

He reaches around her and grab the remote and she raise her eyebrow at him acting like he hurt her feelings. "Not interested in talking?"She asked and he laughs slightly. 'He has a nice laugh.' She thought to herself as he looked to her with warm eyes and a warmer smile.

"Don't you normally do something else besides talk to strangers that show up at your house?" He asked playfully as he hand her the remote and she turned it on and quickly changed it to the music video channel. He smiled as she grab his hand and pulled him to his feet and start to dance with him. "Music soothes the savage teen." He laughs as she span around with her arms in the air.

He isn't bad at dancing, just not really good either. She is in pain and still dances better than him. He laughs as she trips and he caught her. "That looked painful." He said and she nods saying ouch as they sat back down. "You okay?" He asked as she nodded her head and laughs leaning against the opposite arm as he is. They both have their feet up on the couch. He sat cross legged and motions her to do the same.

"What are we doing?" She asked as she mimics him. He took her hands and smiled warmly.

"Just trust me and breathe deeply, close your eyes." He told her. She did as he said and then he directed her from there. "Keep breathing deep and slow, concentrate on your breathing." He spoke softly as she could hear him doing as he said too.

After a while a monotonous voice spoke. "Danny, Wong wants to see you." Leigh snaps her eyes open and looked to a dark haired girl that has her hair cut short enough to be a boy's. Her dark mucky brown eyes look at her with no emotions.

"Okay, Maga. Oh, Leigh, this is Magaline, she goes by Maga though." He said motioning to the newest girl.

Leigh waved at her as she just nod her head still no emotions. They then walked away leaving Leigh alone with her own thoughts. She pulled her legs up to her and her body protest but she was having so much fun even though it wasn't very long and what it was was mostly random. She smiled in to her legs and softly laughs. She hasn't smile or laugh in a while. It felt like forever but here she is laughing.

**_.T.B.C._**

* * *

**_Leigh: Reviews makes JD and my creator get together and work on stories more so REVIEW!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Leigh**: Sooo, we have been gone a while, huh?

**JD**: I think you are growing a gray hair.

**Leigh**: I AM ELEVEN I CAN'T GROW GREY HAIR!

**JD**: -Plucks out a gray hair from Leigh's head-

**Leigh**: That doesn't prove anything! -.-

**Ebitch**: Ah, youngn's are adorable, aren't they?

**Magaline**: Creators don't own anything Marvel. Only thing that belongs to the Creators is the OCs' and some of the story line that isn't in Marvel -Original or Disney New version of it. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter II:**

_**Training**_

**Bang**. A knocking sound could be heard throughout the halls, and nearby rooms.

"Come in." The voice of a girl sounded, but her voice just a tone higher than normal. Dr. Strange knew now that meant she was in pain. She is more resilient than most towards pain, but thus was an exception.

He entered and sat at the foot of the bed, watching as she scribbled into a tiny journal with strange markings along the edges.

_'What is that?'_ He wondered, reaching towards the spiral book. She slapped his hand away, promptly shutting it.

She gave him a look, after she finished whatever she was writing. "It's a Resident Evil notebook. I use it for my ideas for stories." She explained, she showed the cover of the book. "No one touches it but me."

He looks shocked. "I didn't know you were into that sort of thing."

She smirked at him, "I like anything from zombies and vampires to wizards and sorcery." She said, tracing the words delicately. Shame replaced shock on Dr. Strange's face, as he watched her.

"But you don't believe in that sort of thing, do you?" He couldn't help but ask, though it came out as a statement.

She glance up at him._ 'Why would anyone? Imagination of old was beaten out of civilizations, long before us.'_ She thought to herself, not daring to say it out loud though it almost slipped through her lips. She gave a look of confusion. 'Where did this come from?' She wonder. Leigh put the notebook in her bag besides her bed, giving herself time to think the question through.

"Why would I? I was raised like you, science proved all of these myths to be fake a long time ago." She said, she looked into his warm eyes. "It would be interesting if they were real, but I know that's foolish." She said, shaking her head and smiling up to him. "What do you need Uncle Stephen?" Leigh asked, while she leaned back with a wince as she did so.

He smiled at her, sadly. He wanted to make her dreams come true, but he knew Wong was right. She's just _not_ ready for it, _yet_. "I wanted to speak to you about being trained. Next time you get jumped it'll be on even grounds." He told her, as he waved off whatever her remark was going to be. "I'm not blind, nor an idiot, Leigh. I can tell someone attacked you, and that you're hurting." He kept his voice neutral at the fact.

She looked down in shame, nodding her head. "Yeah. A group of boys were ganging up on a little kid, and they were beating me up for stopping them." She admitted.

He sighed softly and ran his hand over her hair comfortingly, "You're just a small kid yourself." He pointed out.

She shook her head. "I'm older and bigger than he was. Someone had to be Hit-Girl, and I was the only one there."

Dr. Strange looked confused to say the least. "Hit-Girl?"

She reached down and pulled out a comic book, handing it over to him. "Hit-Girl, she's my favorite hero. She kicks bad guy scum butts and save innocents." She explained, not saying on how hard she beats them. A smile on her face, she wants to be like her. The smile quickly left her lips. "But she had to lose her mom to become a hero. Her daddy trained her to be a hero, but he died too." She pulled her knees to her chest. "Heroes always have bad pasts, and in a way I do too, though I don't want one."

He understood that. He looked down to the comic book she gave him be for returning it. The image was stained into his mind. A small girl was drenched in blood, kneeling behind a katana. Her purple hair was in a pony tail, and the mask only hid the area around her eyes. He shook the thoughts of her ending up like that girl out of his head.

He got off her bed and started to walk out. "I'll have Wong make your subverting to help your body and the pain." She attempted to protest but he shook his head. "It's just a social tea. Nothing to worry about." She nodded her head. "Tomorrow were starting your training so you can defend yourself."

With that he left the room. Leigh yawned, laying down. Time seem to hold still and she felt a hand on her shoulder. She rolled over, her eyes opening to see who was in her room. She sat up, making her head feel rushed. The wavy hair young woman stood over her, not even cracking a smile at the young girl. "Ouch," Leigh muttered, holding her head.

The older woman nodded her head to the younger girl. "My apologies." She said, her voice soft but monotone.

The blonde nodded back. She look into the dark brown eyes of the girl behind her. "Maga, right?" Leigh asked, to confirmed what she remembers.

The long dark brown haired woman nodded again. At this time is when Leigh noticed the tray of food and hot tea. "Magaline McCarthner." She said.

"Sorry, but you sound too much like The Terminator, with so little emotions." Leigh cracked out, immediately covering her mouth afterward. "I'm sorry! I burp out my thoughts when tired, even if it's rude or mean." She panicked, further explaining. "I didn't mean you don't feel anything, it's just freaky." Leigh rambled on.

Maga motioned towards the bed, and Leigh sharply nodded her head while the elder sat down.

"I learned that emotions will destroy everything. So in order to keep everything, I must not let them take over." She, vaguely, explained. "Dr. Strange was kind enough to take me in when I had nothing, and no one else. He became my guardian when I lost my real ones." She added, before getting up. "Eat. You'll need it for tomorrow." She told Leigh. Magaline didn't even look back to the girl as she walked out.

Leigh looked at the food, before pushing herself to it, with her legs dangled off the bed. She ate slowly and drank the tea. She muffled her yawn when she was done. She got up to drop it off in the kitchen. Hey uncle rounded the corner just then, as if planed to.

"Oh Leigh, I'll take care of that. Go back to bed." He says, whilst taking the tray. Leigh yawned for the felt like hundredth time, barely nodding before heading back to bed.

She went back to bed and curled up. Her eyes landing on her picture of her mom and uncle. A smile cross her face for a moment. Something now feels different though, she has a feeling not much will change.

* * *

A blue light surround her. Leigh can describe everything that she sees. Every detail of what's going on below her. One major difference though, she's not in it, she's watching from another place. It's similar to like watching television, only way she can explain it. "Strange isn't it?" She heard a voice ask. She jumped turning around to face the familiar male voice. She was shocked to see her uncle. He's in a strange outfit, it has to be a dream if she had any doubt before. "Why would someone as young as you be worry about the future that far ahead?" He asked, as they heard a baby crying. "What happen to your mom isn't going to happen to you. I won't let it, and you know this."

Leigh looked down to the older version of herself. Older her is holding a beautiful baby, and it cooing at her reaching for her face. "Even so, I still can't stop myself." She admitted. They watched the older woman dance with the baby.

She felt a warm hand on her shoulder. "Leigh, you are only eleven, you don't need to worry about any of this. Yet." He told her. The blue light got unbearable and then everything was spinning. She looked around, after getting her bearings she notice she's in a bare field. The grass looks like it has been burned. Her feet felt weird as the soot was gathering on the bottom of them. She doesn't smell burning anything so this has to be old, she thinks.

She turned to him. "Where are we?" She wonder, looking around the field.

His eyes scan it too. She could see a sad look in his eyes. "An old battle field. This is where we are going to train. This is where you are going to learn the truth."

She is more confused now, more than ever before. "Truth?" She wonder, curious but confused.

He moved a hand to the other hand and away, as if two fists pulling apart. As he pulled away a sword appeared in his hand. Not giving her time to react, he attacked her. Moving her arm up, the world around them got cold. A bright light shine as the sword stopped mid-attack.

Her mind went wild. 'No. Not possible. My dreams are weird but never this weird. Not. Gonna. Go. There.' She blinked, not believing her eyes. Her thoughts spoke the truth about her dreams. This is nothing like the normal weird ones.

She looked down at her arms and around them. A cold seemed to come from no where. The cold increased. When it did everything start to seem as if it's crystals formed on them even her skin. Not crystals like rocks, more like ice.

"You are stronger than you know." Her uncle said.

He went to attack again. She jerk her hand up this time, an ice shield formed. It caught his sword.

Every attack she just followed her instinct. All she did was stuff like counter attacks. Either blocking with a shield, or a way to keep the blade away from her. She doesn't understand it, but she moved along. "Shouldn't this take time for me to master?" She wonder out loud. She dodge another attack.

He laugh, warmly. "Not here. Out there in the real world, yes. Here we are completely in control." He explained. He went at her again, after what he said.

She summoned a staff and start to attack back. The staff is made of ice, but it doesn't freeze her hands. Instead of freezing, it feels good to fight with it. "Why learn here before real world?" She caught herself asking. True she doesn't believe in supernatural, because of way she was raised. She doesn't see the harm with playing along with a simple dream.

The man in strange outfit, but looks and sounds like her uncle. In her mind he is her uncle. The man smirks as he blocked her staff. "Because, if you believe here then you believe there. Eventually." He pushed her away. "We need you to believe, before you can move your training from hand to hand." She blocked his blow with her ice staff. "You need to believe to be able to master magic. To be all you can be. That's all I want for you, to be all you can be." He told her as she dodge his sword. She gave him a strange look.

Shaking her head in denial, her blond hair with ice-sickles falling from the tips. "I don't believe. I can't!" She screamed, dropping her staff and covering her ears. She close her eyes tightly trying to get it out of her system.

She felt like she was falling. When she open her eyes she was and screamed. The blue light turn dark purple like then to black. The last color it turned was to red as she fell. Fire formed around her making it hard for her to breathe.

The fire she notice that was dark and some of it flicker dark blue or purple. They even had silver flicks in them. She doesn't understand as she looked around at the strange shape that is coming from the flames.

She fought with the darkness and fire, she moved. She had to get anywhere away from the heat. "Uncle Stephen!" She screamed. "Stephen." She cried, begging for him. She looked around the dark flames, that surround her. It felt like she was melting. Fear over taken her. She doesn't know what to do. "I can't believe though." She cried, curling up as the flames over took her. Before she knew it something new happen.

Jumping up, she span around and kicked up some dirt. She ran when she saw something come from the dark fire, that wasn't the flames making weird shapes. She got to edge of the ground she's on. All she can see is nothing but fire below the floating rock. Glancing around she notices another one coming closer.

She runs and jumps not making it but catching the edge of it. She pulled herself up. The heat is starting to get to her. The figure coming out of the fire under her seems to get bigger the more it gets out of the fire. It kept growing till it was so big with horns and made of pure fire, of different shades of red and black. It's horns stuck out of it's head.

"Great I'm going to be eaten by the thing that killed Gandalf the Gray!" She whine. She pulled herself in to a ball and then she felt someone shaking her. She jerks up screaming. Once her eyes focus, she saw the man who was waking her up. His dark hair is a mess, but his normal Traditional Chinese outfit was same as always.

Breathing hard she sat up closing her eyes tightly. "Leighanna?" His voice cut through the ringing in her ears. She open her eyes to him. "Are you okay, child?" He asked, softly. He softly pat and wipe away the sweat on her head.

Gulping in air that wasn't smoke full, she nod her head. "Yeah, just a nightmare." She said, shakily.

After a few minutes, he start to leave. Stopping by the door as if to ask her a question, but never said anything. She lean back and softly groan as she thought over the dream. It was so real, she felt the fire and the smokes suffocated her. The heat and cold was so real too. She never have been bother by the cold before, so no surprise her dreaming of ice and the cold didn't bother her.

She let her head thump back to the bed. She turn to the clock and saw it was only about four in morning. She doesn't think she can fall back asleep. She turn, looking at her photos. Her mom behind her uncle both smiling, is one she can take her eyes away from. He's older now with gray streaks on each side of his head. He is also mature looking compare to the picture.

The dream was playing in her head, even while she was awake. "To believe I would have to deny everything I was always taught." She grumbled, running her fingers through her blond tangled locks. "I'm not a damn sheep." She frown at that thought. "I'm not!" She declare.

Shortly after Wong left her room, Leigh slowly got out of her bed, still a little shaken up about the nightmare. All she could think about was that fire monster from Lord of the Rings. The blond stopped her childish thoughts and quickly walked to her bathroom.

After she took her shower and deemed herself clean enough, she looked through her drawers for her workout clothes she never used. Leigh left her room once she was ready for her training.

"Leigh!" The blonde girl spun around to meet a pair of emerald eyes.

"Danny! What are you doing here?" Taking in what he's wearing. "And in sweatpants too." Leigh eyed the boy's attire of grey sweatpants and a white wife-beater before blushing, snapping her brown eyes back to the deep green ones.

"I'm actually training too! Your uncle wanted me to show you where the gym is. He doesn't want you to get lost." The other blonde explained, only to get an incredulous look from the girl.

"He doesn't want me to get lost? I live here, how could I get lost?" She asked semi-sarcastically. He laughs at her tiny outburst.

"Well, have you been to the gym here before?" Danny asked, knowing what the answer was. Her lips twitched up into a smirk, cornered.

"Fair point. Just seems a little ridiculous that I need someone showing me how to navigate my own home." She joked, bumping her shoulder against his. They both laughed as they walked out the hallway and down the stairs.

He lead her to the gym. They had small talk. "You are home-schooled?" She asked, amazed. "I want to be home-schooled." She pouts.

He laugh again. "It's not all as it cracks up to be." He said, amused by her pouting.

The people in the gym stopped what they were doing. Wong was talking to the woman from before. They all looked at her. "How come I don't feel welcome in my own home?" She asked Danny, her voice in low tone.

He lean forward. "They aren't used to you being here." He whispered back.

She start to go forward. Every step she took was watched by everyone. "Everyone, get with your partner." Her uncle said, coming in to the room not noticing the weird atmosphere. When no one moved he stopped in his steps. He looked around the room at each person and saw who they were looking at. "Is everyone in **Locked-in syndrome** coma? Come on, everyone, wake up! Lets train." He used a little to much force with saying the 'Locked-in syndrome' part.

Leigh lean back to Danny. "I wouldn't pegged him as a tough ass." She said, she was being slightly sarcastic but not as much as she normally would be.

The people start to move around then. Leigh stay close to Danny, till her uncle came over to her. "Normally I would pair you up with someone about your level of training. You have no real level, yet, so you are going to be either working with me or Wong. Danny here can give you tips, when you are practicing by yourself." He told the girl. She nod her head, agreeing with him.

"Oh, okay." She said, she was hoping she was training with Danny.

Danny looked down at her. "I'm with Maga." He explained.

'Of course he's paired up with the girl that can probably rip someone's arm out.' She thought to herself.

She went to where her uncle motion her to go. He spoke clearly. "When you are fighting you need to keep your cool. If you don't then they can get the upper hand on you." He told her. "Do you know any breathing techniques?" He wondered, taking his jacket off and putting it off to the side.

She stopped, she had to think about it. "I think I learned how to breathe when having a panic attack." She said, in thought.

"Then we will start with breathing. It's boring but you need to know it. Most breathing techniques we use are also used in deep sea diving." He told her. His voice was even. "Breathing is very basic to everything else."

She nod her head. So they started their lessons. She sat cross legged on the floor. He was using very basic ones for her. She caught hang of them. "What are the rules about fighting in general?" He asked, trying to get her to concentrate on anything but her breathing. She needs to do this without noticing she is.

Deep breath in. "Only fight when no other choice." She slowly let the breath out with each word. Another breath in. "Use it as a defense, don't provoke." slowly let the breath out. Deep breath in. "Finally, defend the weaker?" She asked, the last one made him smirk and shake his head.

"Something like that." He agreed. If she's anything like her mother, she won't back down from her views.

When she got the basics he showed her how to stand. "Spread your legs a little more, shoulder length like you are playing baseball." A monotone said. Leigh looked over to where it came from. She saw Magaline sitting on a wooden chair with Danny leaning against a wall watching.

Leigh took her advice and moved her feet more out. "Put your right arm up a little more." Danny told her. She did and when her uncle tried to trip her she was able to keep her stance and her arm was able to block the attack as she twist his arm behind him.

He smirked back at her. She let go shocked. "Did I do that?" She asked, amazed.

Danny smiled walking up to her. He pat her back. "You did." Her uncle said, he knock the dirt off of him. "Lets call it quits for today."

She clapped her hands. "Wait, what about weekdays? I can so see us doing this for weekends, but what about school work and all that?" She wondered.

Her uncle picked up his jacket before turning back to her. "I'll help her with her homework." Magaline volunteered.

Her uncle nod his head. "After homework then you can train till dinner. Shower eat, then bed." He suggests.

The girl nod her head agreeing. Her uncle left and she start to bounce slightly. "So what are you two doing for Halloween?" She wondered.

The two looked to each other confused before back at Leigh. "Halloween?" Magaline asked, confused but her voice sounds still monotone.

Leigh got as straight face as she could muster. "How do you do th... Know what? I don't want to know." Deep breath. "Yes, Halloween. It's this Tuesday. That is, unless somehow I got sent to another universe. In this universe it doesn't exist. Then, I'll probably would have to demand to be sent back."

Danny chuckled. "You are amusing." He told the girl, before him. "It does but Doctor Strange doesn't normally celebrate it." He explained.

Magaline turned to leave the room. Leigh looked up at Danny. "Don't take me the wrong way, but she, Magaline, almost reminds me of Ripley."

He raised an eyebrow at her confused. "Ripley?" He asked, completely lost of the reference.

Leigh laugh softly. "Ripley, from the movie Alien. The 1979 one not the other." She explained, with a smile.

* * *

**Leigh**: Creator! Save me!

**Ebitch**: From what?

**JD**: Mwahahaha!

**Ebitch**: Have fun with that.

**JD**: Ehahaha.

**Leigh**: You are mean to me!

**Danny**: Miss JD, I would advice you to stop before you hurt yourself... again.

**JD**: Meanie. I was only having fun.

**Danny**: Please review. It helps them work on the stories more.


	3. Chapter 3

**JD: Here is the next chapter! It was meant to be Halloween Special, but things happen. Sorry it's late!**

**Maga: This is pass late.**

**JD: Be nice, Magaline!**

**Maga: ...**

**Leigh: Gotta go with Mags on this. Halloween special released before MLK day**

**Maga: Thanks ****to _Cascade of Dreams_ for reviewing. No idea if the writers would actually gotten serious on this if you haven't.**

**JD: We would have... -eventually-**

**Ebitch: Sorry for the delay, and enjoy our insanity!**

* * *

**Chapter Three:  
**_**Halloween Frights, Novembers Leaves**_

Leigh skid down the hall as she try to make a sharp turn to the gym. Running into a wall she yelped, but kept running. She slid to a stop in front of her uncle, he raised an eyebrow to fact she's out of breath.

"You are twenty minutes early. Did you run all the way here?" He asked, curious and amused by her.

She nodded her head. "Yep!" She said, happily. "It's Halloween and I want to catch up with my friends to go trick or treating or something." She said, calmer, finally catching her breath.

"We will speak about you going out after training." He informed her. That was after a moment of him thinking about it.

She skipped to the corner where there sat an amused Danny. "I wasn't actually expecting you to bring it up." He stated, still amused.

She smiled to him. "It doesn't hurt to ask." She stated, simply.

He nodded his head. "True." He agreed.

When everyone else showed up, they started to train. Leigh learned how to control her breathing and is now learning basic stances. The one that her uncle has her working on is to keep her balance for an on going attack.

"If you move your foot back half of an inch you will have better balance." Magaline said, monotone voice like always.

She did what the older said. When her opponent that day hit her, putting her arm up blocking the move. It didn't make her stumble! It worked! "Good." Wong said, smiling at her.

"You have wicked kicks." She said, rubbing her shoulder.

He smiled. "Time and practice." He informed her.

Nodding her head she got back in to the fighting stance. "Now what?" She asked, nervously.

He smirked to her. "Put your feet even with your shoulders." He told her, standing straight up. She did what Wong told her. "Tilt the foot that's closest to me so the toes are aimed at me." He said. She is confused but did so. "Now put your arms up." She did, in a weak fighting stance. "No, not like that." He said, walking forward.

He held his arms up, making her arms to be parallel to each other but holding her hands in the air. The gap between them isn't by much, but big enough that she can stick her head between her arms. "What am I doing?" She asked, confused as can be.

He stepped away. "When you see it, put your arms like that. Understand?" She nod her head, not really getting what's going on. She has no idea what she's going to see.

He brought his leg up, knee first, and his foot went limp as he swung it around. Her arms barely had time to position themselves to way he showed her. He hit her right arm and pulled back. "Ouch." She said, rubbing her arm.

He smirked. "You did wonderfully." A deep voice said, making Leigh jumped looking behind her, at her uncle.

"Was that a round house kick?" Leigh asked, still rubbing her arms where he kicked her.

"It was. If they do a low one then push your leg out just slightly and try to hold your balance." Wong told her. She nod her head. "Your arms hurt?" He asked, noticing she's still rubbing where he kicked her.

She nod her head again. "I'll get her some ice." Danny said, patting her on the shoulder.

"You can also tell when they go to fight with a roundhouse kick, they do a simple step forward to the opposite way, way they are going to kick. If it's a low one you can have the foot that was pointing at him go out and kick the foot that they stepped out with, the other would be the one they kick with." Magaline said, reading a book.

"Oh?" Leigh said, interested.

"It's called a sweep. It'll trip them." She said, keep reading not looking up.

"Any more tips?" Leigh asked, as Danny came back with an ice-pack.

"If they go for the thigh you could always do a push kick." Danny said, off top of his head.

"How you do that?" She asked, curious.

He motion her forward. "Act like you are going to roundhouse kick me, I won't hurt you."

She shook her head. "I've seen it many times but I can't do it." She said, simply.

Wong then stepped up. He start to go forward with his round house kick, to the thigh area on Danny. Danny put his foot up kicking Wong right above the pelvis, close to the midsection of Wong. Not kicking him in a very awkward place.

"Talents." She stated, watching them, knowing if she tried that she would probably neuter the man by accident.

"When you push, you need to remember to keep your hips forward. If you don't and the person is throwing their weight in, like a normal fight, then you would be pushed back not them." Danny said, simply.

She nodded her head. "Makes sense." She said, simply.

Someone clapped their hands, everyone turned to her uncle. "So, training is ending early today. Danny and Leigh are going to go trick or treating and be normal kids for a while. Magaline already volunteered to watch them. Everyone else, enjoy your night." He then start to walk out.

Leigh ran forward, wrapping her arms around Stephen's waist. "Thank you, Uncle Stephen!" She slightly squealed. He rubbed his ear, looking down at her. He couldn't hide the slight smirk. "Sorry." She giggled.

He nodded his head, and walked away. She turned to the amused group behind her. Magaline shook her head at the act. Danny on the other hand was smirking. Wong walked after Stephen.

She ran upstairs to shower and get ready. When she got finished, leaving her room, she saw Magaline and Danny waiting for her. Magaline is in just a pair of blue jeans and a coat. Normal everyday outfit. Danny is in a green jumpsuit type thing with a gold head band tied around his head.

She's confused as hell. "Who are you two supposed to be?" She hummed.

Danny laughed. "I'm Iron Fist from an old story my father used to tell me." He said, rubbing back of his neck.

Magaline shrugged her shoulders. "Not in to playing dress up." She stated, simply.

"Of course not." Leigh said, under her breath. They followed her out and she ran forward. Her Hit-Girl costume took her forever to get right. She had to find the right colored cloths. Then she had to bribe one of her, few, friends to sew it for her.

She has friends, but not many. Most of them are outcasts like herself. They are scattered all over the place too. Eldest of them is two years older than her. She's home-schooled, because of bullying got to bad for her. Then there is the siblings. The sister is her age, and her little brother is four years younger than them.

Getting out of the mansion, the trio started walking up the street. "My friends and I have same meeting place every year." Leigh explained.

"Lead the way." Danny said, warmly.

Leigh got butterflies in her stomach, cold breeze hitting her made her snap out of her daze. It wasn't precisely freezing, just getting colder cause of season change. Each passing day it's slowly dropping temperature, getting colder for winter.

Ignoring the cooling air, they got to the an abandon building. "About time, Anna!" A feminine voice declared. Magaline's sharp eyes shot to the shadows surrounding the abandon building.

A girl with fiery red hair stepped out from the shadows. She has her hair in a low pony-tail and black outfit. In the center of the outfit is a gold circle and a silhouette of a bat.

"I thought Barbara Gordon hair was mix of red and brown?" Leigh pointed out, slightly confused. The girl before Leigh never does things halfway. It's full out, always.

The slightly older girl rolled her hazel green eyes. "Sorry, the 'rents wouldn't let me dye my hair." She stated, then smile. "I'm going to start in a new school soon."

"Really?" Leigh asked, excited for her friend. "That's great, Jane!" The red head then looked to the two people she doesn't know. "Oh!" Leigh realized. "Mary-Jane, this is Magaline and Danny." Leigh introduced her friends to each other.

"My friends, other than Anna and Beth, call me MJ." She said, warmly.

"Maga." Magaline stated, simply.

"Not much of a talker." MJ said, in a hush tone to Leigh.

Leigh laughed softly, nodding her head. "You'll get used to her Riley-likeness."

"You still need to meet Peter."

"Your imaginary friend?"

"He's not imaginary! He lives with his aunt and uncle. He's pretty cool, for the nerd next door." She nudged the blond.

Leigh rolled her eyes. "Stop trying to set me up with your imaginary friends!"

"Leigh! MJ!" A panicked voice cut their playful argument off.

The group looked to where the voice came from. A boy about six or seven running down the street. He's in a simple Robin, boy-wonder from Batman comics, costume.

"Ants!" MJ squeaked. The boy wrapped his arms around her middle, shivering. His arms was wrapped tightly, not letting go of her.

"Anthony," Leigh got the boy's attention, "Where is Beth?" She asked, when he finally looked in to her eyes.

"School, Garth." He said, his voice shaking with fear. Being so scared and add in the fact that he also ran all the way there, she understood the short words.

Fear ran through Leigh when she heard the name. Without thinking about it, Leigh started to run. She was running as fast as she could. Fear stricken doesn't explain what she's feeling. Garth is the worst of the bullies. He doesn't know when to stop and he always have more than one person with him. All of this is what makes him more terrifying than the rest.

Leigh heard, but didn't respond, to the calls for her. Danny and Magaline went after her. Mary-Jane and Anthony knew where they would end up after they got Beth back. They would always end up in the same place.

She got to the street the school is on and slide to a stop close to the parking lot. Standing over a person in fetal position is three boys, two of which aren't doing anything to stop or acting with the third. The third one is kicking the person in fetal position.

"Leigh." Magaline's voice is what stopped her to running to them. To save her friend. Tears starting to form in her eyes. She couldn't stand there and watch the older boy beat the girl.

"I have to. Danny, please get Beth out of there. Go to the apartment buildings. The one that has the ghost lanterns is Dr. Gina Atwater's apartment." The girl said, Danny could hear it in her voice.

"You don't have to fight alone." Danny said, sympathetic.

The girl shook her head. "No. He needs to be stopped and if you or Magaline fight him, he won't stop. He might if he sees someone standing up to him, for once."

Danny nodded his head. He understood that she needed to fight, to take a stand. If she didn't then she would forever regret it. Magaline even nodded her head, in understanding.

The blond in the Hit-Girl costume ran forward. "Garth!" She screamed, getting the bully -and his friends- attention.

He smirked at the blond girl. The whimpering person on the ground looked up, fear in her light brown -amber like- eyes. The blond didn't look to her friend, kept her her eyes forward in to the dark ones of the boy.

He threw a punch at her. She let her knees go down slightly and moved to the opposite side the boy's fist was coming from. The boy got aggravated at missing her. He went to hit her again, but she moved to the opposite direction. When his foot came up to kick her. Her foot came up and blocked his attack.

Aggravated now, he played dirty. Grabbing her shoulder length hair and pulling her down to her knees. Smirking he went to kick her. She let her foot slide out and kick his his legs out from under him. When she stood up, she saw Danny picking up the amber-eyed girl.

She barely had time to set her footing right, when he punched her. She didn't fall, but she was in pain from the punch. She kept her shoulders square with her feet and her fists loose. He went to hit her and she dodged, but didn't see the guy who got behind her. He grabbed her arms pushing her to the ground.

Garth looks pissed, but start to kick her. She's already getting tired and can't fight back. He didn't stop kicking her till she felt the person behind her be jerked off. Garth slowed down for a second and went back to kicking Leigh. Leigh wrapped her arms around his leg and refuse to let go. He couldn't kick her, while she held his leg at least.

She could feel him falling backwards and cold underneath them. She felt someone behind her, picking her up. She curled in to the warm arms that are holding her up on her feet. Looking over her shoulder she saw Garth jerking his foot up. He's leg is frosty and his foot is iced over, frozen to the ground. The ground around where they were was slick, iced, over.

Leigh glanced up to the person holding her up. It's Magaline. Resting her head to the older's shoulder they start to walk away. "What happen?" Leigh asked, to tired to stay awake for much longer. The older didn't say anything.

A few minutes later they got to a door, and Magaline knocked on it. A few seconds later a feminine voice could be heard. "Dammit, Leigh! I told you just to come on in!" A woman with tired brown eyes and dirty blond hair open the door. Her glasses are tipping off of her nose. "You aren't Leigh." She stated then saw Magaline was holding Leigh up. "Come in. Put her on the couch."

Magaline did what was told of her and watched as the woman ran in to the back and the redhead girl from earlier came in the room. "Leigh." She said, in a worried voice. A young male voice started to get closer but MJ span around. "Ants, lets go watch television in the back!" She said, with a fake happy voice.

Their voices got farther away. "What happen?" the doctor asked, coming back in to the room.

"Bullies." Magaline answered, simply.

The doctor didn't need to know more. "Laurie-Beth is in the back, if you'd like to see her. I think the guy that brought her here is with her right now."

Magaline nodded her head, getting up. She walked to the back and saw that Danny was sitting beside the girl with amber eyes. They were laughing about something. "Daniel." Magaline said, simply.

"It happen?" He asked, shocked.

Magaline nodded her head and Danny sigh. "What happen? Is Anna okay?" Laurie-Beth asked, scared.

"She's in the front being treated by Miss Gina." MJ said, walking in slowly. "I think Ant is distracted by cartoons." She said, looking over her shoulder then back to them. "Beth, you scared us." She ran to her friend, wrapping her arms tightly around Laurie-Beth.

The one in the bed pushed herself up, before wrapping her arms around Mary-Jane "I'm fine, I'll survive this."

MJ nod her head, before looking to Magaline. "How bad is Anna?" She asked, in a low voice.

Magaline shook her head. "She's not to bad. Nothing to worry about. Most of what she has looks like going to be a few nasty bruises and a busted lip." Dr. Gina Atwater came in to the room, answering MJ's question.

MJ relaxed some. "Worst than before or better?" Laurie-Beth asked.

"Better. A lot better than normal." She then turned to Magaline. "I have a feeling you are reason why my girl is not as badly beaten up as normal."

Magaline shook her head. "She fought on her own. All I did was pull the second guy off of her when he was holding her down."

"Really?" The doctor asked, shocked.

"She's been training with her uncle and us." Danny filled in the blanks for the doctor. "She's learning how to defend herself." He added, carefully.

The doctor nod her head. "That's good. With how many bullies that target her, she needs it."

That got Danny worried. "What do you mean?" He asked.

She looked to him then to Magaline. "You don't know?" She asked.

They shook their heads. "They don't go to school with us." Laurie-Beth told the doctor.

"Oh." The doctor then nod her head. "Makes sense." Taking a deep breath, she pulled a chair out and sat down. "Laurie, MJ, and Anna have known me for years. Anna is like a niece to me." She added the last sentence with a warm smile. "Because Anna and Laurie here loves reading and learning they get target for bullying a lot. When they got put in different classes the bullying got worst. MJ didn't have the same problem till she started to hang out with Anna and Laurie." She added.

"My own choice." MJ interjected.

The doctor nodded her head. "Her own choice to hang out with them, but that made herself a target too. The bullies prey on them, for they don't want to see others hurt. They also won't defend themselves. Never even given the chance to, in most cases." The doctor finished. "When things get to bad, when they are separated mostly, they come here. I take care of them and then send them home." She pushed Laurie's hair back, looking over a cut close to her ear.

"So then, MJ moving schools is a good thing and Laurie, what of you?" Danny asked, trying to figure out how to help them, as best as he could anyway.

Laurie shook her head. "I can't leave the school. Dad can't drive me to another school and no one in my family lives close to here that I can move to." Danny seemed to think about that before turning to Magaline. "What are you thinking about?" Laurie asked, curious.

"I have to talk to Doctor Strange...-" He let his voice dropped. "I can't say till I do." He said, bowing his head slightly. The group seemed to understand, Magaline already knowing his idea didn't seemed that interested. Danny stood up and start to walk out. "I'm going to check on Leigh." He said, softly.

MJ and Laurie started to talk, Magaline lost interested in them and walked away. "Strange friends she made." Laurie said, softly to MJ.

MJ nodded her head and smiled. "Yeah, but they seem to be good for her." She said, with a warm smile.

* * *

Leigh woke up sore, but wasn't at Gina's house. She looked around, slowly. Her eyes had to get used to the dimness of the lighting. The smell is familiar. Then she realized, she's back in her room at home. "Great, I missed my favorite holiday." She groan, falling backwards.

"Not really." A monotone voice said. Leigh's eyes shot to the door and saw Magaline leaning against it.

"We got you candy." Laurie squeal, running in to the room. She jumped on the bed with a huge bag of mixed candy.

"You guys are here?" Leigh cheered up. She saw MJ and Anthony walked in behind the hyper active one. "You had to much candy without me." She squeal, when Laurie kept wrapping her arms around Leigh's middle squealing.

"Haven't had any yet." Anthony said, jumping up beside her. "MJ wouldn't let us." He laugh weakly.

MJ took a bow. "It was a challenge, but since when did I not over come all my challenges?" She asked, with a smirk.

The rest of the night was spent with them, laughing and munching on candy. Magaline left not long after Leigh's friends enter her room. Danny even came in and hanged out with them, for a while.

When it start to get late they heard a knock on the door. Looking to the open door Leigh smiled. "Hey, Uncle Stephen!" She greeted, happily. "Everyone, I don't know if you met my uncle yet or not." She said, slightly nervous. She doesn't know why.

"Hello, Mr Stephen." Laurie said, with a shy wave.

"Hello, Mr Stephen." MJ said, at the same time with a bright, warm, smile. Their personalities clash. That is what make them the best of friends. Each are completely different than the other.

"Nice to meet you girls, and boy," he turns to Anthony who was about to protest -sleepily- "But I believe it's time for you to go home." He ushered them out. Leigh tells her friends goodbye.

Danny stretch before smiled to Leigh. "I should go too." He then left.

Leigh got up taking a shower to clean off all the grime she got on her, somehow. After she felt she was clean enough, she set her alarm clock. Laying down in her bed, she smiled to the picture of her mom. "Night, Mom." She said, tiredly.

* * *

The alarm didn't go off. Her body felt sore, but well rested. Opening her eyes, she looks to her alarm clock. "Melons!" She screamed, startled.

Grabbing the outfit she was going to wear that day, she changed as fast as she could. She couldn't believe it. She was late for school! Not a minute to ten, more like a hour late. She has never over slept, besides when she was sick. Being sick was a rare occasion for her too!

She got to the bottom steps, running to grab a pop-tart, she turned in to the kitchen to see her uncle drinking a cup of coffee, maybe tea. "Over slept. Pop-tarts?" She asked, looking in to the cabinets. "Can you give me a ride to school?" She's in a rush.

"You aren't going to school today. I called in and said you were sick. You had a tough night, figured you'd need the sleep." He said, sipping his cup.

That made Leigh stop what she was doing. "Are you serious?" She's dumbstruck.

He sipped whatever in his cup. He seemed to be calculating something, something she doesn't know about. She's not sure if this is good or not. How could she?

"Okay." She said, slowly. She turned to walk back upstairs. "I'm going back to bed then. I'll be down shortly." She then went up to her room, flopping down on her bed, then looking out the window. It's open, it's never open.

The wind blew leaves in to her room. A small smile on her lips. "November leaves." She mumble, warmth of memories came over her. Sleep taking her under to the world of her dreams.

* * *

**Maga: Review. Only a few more chapters left of this story... maybe**


	4. Chapter 4

Talking to the other Mechies, we have decided to move our stories over from Fanfiction to Archiveofourown. It is mainly due to the drama that has been going on. Some of the Mechies have even given up writing from all of the drama. What I mean by drama as in: stories getting stolen, the updates that limits our creativeness, and Flamers/Trolls.

To explain farther, please keep reading. If you don't want to know, just go to our profile and it will give you links to our Ao3 accounts. Also JD and Hori's Wattpad and the Deviantart for everyone who has one in the Mechies that are still active.

As far as I know Mechies have been safe, but someone -or people- have been stealing creators works. They place it on virus filled fake sites and people gives them money to add ads to them. That's bad enough and comes with the job for writers. Fakes trying to take credit for your work. The thing that is crushing my hope for Fanfiction is that FFn isn't doing ANYTHING to help the writers. They are just letting the writers who put their work and efforts -not counting heart and soul- into it just deal with it themselves. They have said in the past that they would help you take credit for your rightful works, and they are not now.

Writers on here that have been nearly as good as professional writers -even some of the Mechies thought they were the original writers making their own ships or add in characters- are leaving. We have lost readers and people we have liked to read stories of. Friends of ours have left because of the drama or their stories been taken down for no reason at all.

The latest update that we have noticed also seemed to limit some of the creativeness with some of the writers. They don't like being limited on their writing styles and experimentation. It's not fun being limited so. It just takes away the fun of writing by putting so strict limitations on it.

The flamers and trolls are also not being limited either. Before we could have limitations on them, but now we can't. The site is now protecting them. They are being called "criticism" when in truth it's far different.

Criticism is supposed to be helpful and even if harsh inspire the writer to improve. Not telling the writer that they are a horrible writer that should just stop writing. Or tell the writer to go die, or something like that. Criticism is meant for improvement not downgrading. Even if it is harsh criticism, we Mechies have always welcomed it. Harsh tends to hurt our feelings, but we try to find what you the readers are speaking of and fix it or expand our explanation on. Also HARASSMENT IS NOT CRITISIM! That is a huge thing for some of our creators. That we get harassed and when we fight back we are told they are just using creative criticism. No that's downgrading the writer and has no use in someone's life besides making them feel horrible about themselves!

With Fanfiction protecting the flamers, trolls, and thieves. We Mechies find ourself not feeling safe on Fanfiction anymore. We are transfering our stories to Archive of Our Own and just using the co-writing thing for Mechies stories.

The links will be in the author page.

My apologize for any incevenance, but we can not just stand and watch as people around us get taken out. We can not just stand and watch not knowing when we will be next. It's not in our nature to run, but we are protecting what is rightfully ours.

Mechies belong to the Mechies. We will not sit back and watch our characters we have built over time to be taken by someone who is unwelcomed to our family.

That is all.


End file.
